


Two years later

by Pennedbybee



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale healing from brainwashing, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), just let me know if I need to add any more tags, mention of Heaven as a cult, mentions brainwashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennedbybee/pseuds/Pennedbybee
Summary: Two years after not the end of the world, Aziraphale was still at loose ends. This is a story that happens after he starts healing from Heaven's abuse. I may post a prologue to this,but I am not sure yet. Also, in all of my stories Aziraphale and Crowley are asexual because I am asexual.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Two years later

Two years after not the end of the world, Aziraphale was still at loose ends. He and Crowley still dined at the Ritz, still took walks around St. James Park, but something had changed. 

"You go too fast for me, Crowley," Aziraphale told him in 1967. Even though Heaven and Hell were no longer breathing down their necks, that phase was still true. Crowley seemed to change his hair, his style, even his apartment quite frequently. He seemed to tire of things easily, always ready to move on to the next thing. Aziraphale, on the other hand, tended to hold on to things forever. He wears the same coat that he has worn for over 180 years, has the same phone he had since it was invented, and has had the same shop for over 200 years. He didn't let go of things easily, even when they fell out of fashion.

There lies the problem. Once he decided on something, he was faithful to it, including falling in love. Once Aziraphale realized he was in love with Crowley, it was too late. He knew he would never fall out of love with the demon. He tried to put some distance between them, even unintentionally hurting Crowley in process, but that didn't work. Aziraphale found himself falling deeper in love with him. When they were trying to stop the apocalypse, protecting Crowley from Hell's wrath was the most important thing, but that was no longer pressing. So that left Aziraphale without a buffer for his feelings.

These thoughts came to Aziraphale frequently when he wasn't with Crowley, such as at the moment when he was cataloging new books. The roar of the Bentley, however, broke him from his musings. Speak of the devil, Aziraphale thought, a soft smile curling his lips. Crowley didn't mention anything about coming, but that was another peak of apocalypnot, he didn't need to. Though there was still concern of possible retribution, but since Heaven saw Aziraphale (Crowley) survive hellfire and Hell saw Crowley (Aziraphale) take a lovely bath in holy water, it wasn't likely going to happen anytime soon. This meant that they could meet out in the open, even possibly go further, if Aziraphale wasn't so scared.

As a principality, Aziraphale was no stranger to risk, nor was he a coward by nature, but even in Heaven's war, he didn't have as much to lose. If done sensibly, he and Crowley could remind friends, no matter what happened in their relationship. He didn’t have time to contemplate that thought before Crowley came through the door, with wine in hand.  
“Hello dear,” Aziraphale greeted him with a smile. He pulled two wine glasses out of the air and gestured for Crowley to sit down on the sofa. “How was your trip?”  
“Dismal, angel,” the demon moaned, flopping down on the sofa, “Bloody M25.” “But wasn’t M25 one of yours? As a matter of fact, I recall that being one of your greatest achievements,” Aziraphale mentioned, poured the wine and gave him a glass. As Crowley started complaining about the traffic, Aziraphale sat and sipped his wine thoughtfully.  
He was listening to his friend, but his mind was still on that merry go round. He thought about how nice it would be to have Crowley there all the time, to spend however long they had together. “Angel,” Crowley suddenly broke into his thoughts, “are you listening?” He felt his cheeks turn red, “I’m sorry, my dear, I was woolgathering. It sounds like you enjoyed your drive, other than the M25.” 

Crowley eyed him intently. Aziraphale hoped he wouldn’t ask, because he wouldn’t know how to explain his thoughts. “Have you heard anything from upstairs?” The demon asked, and he was happy for the change in subject. “Oh, no,” Aziraphale answered, “after our little switch, I don’t expect to hear anything for a while, unless they realize what happened. “So where were you woolgathering from, then?” Crowley asked. “ I was thinking about how much things have changed since the apocalypse,” well, that’s mostly true, the angel thought, “It’s lovely to be able go to the park, on picnics and even have late nights like this,” he babbled, trying to stay away from what he was actually thinking, until he determined what to do.”  
Crowley didn’t mention it again, so they talked about “bebop” and how Queen is most emphatically not “bebop” for the rest of the night. Crowley left early in the morning to sleep for the day, and Aziraphale worked on cataloging some new acquisitions.

Throughout the next week, Aziraphale tried to sort out what to do. He couldn’t image not loving Crowley, even through he didn’t know what would happen if he admitted it to Crowley. Aziraphale knew Crowley liked him as a friend, but not if he would be interested in a romantic relationship.  
Crowley was amazing, handsome, wonderful, and he deserved the best of everything. Aziraphale was not the best of, well, anything. He had thought he was at least a good angel before he realized that Heaven itself was toxic and being a good angel wasn’t a good thing. Even though none of the other angels didn’t like him, it was still difficult to think about how he was treated sometimes and to realize that he hurt Crowley because he decided to believe in Heaven anyway. He knew that Crowley genuinely wanted was best for him and the world. 

He had asked for forgiveness soon after they switched their bodies back, and Crowley told him that he understood, but Aziraphale still couldn’t forgive himself. He loved Crowley for a long time, but still couldn’t defy Heaven’s wishes.  
After apocalysenot, Aziraphale had time to process what happened, and realized that Heaven was abusive. He spoke to Anathema and Madame Tracy, and they suggested resources that may help with the transition to life without Heaven. He came across many resources on his old computer that mentioned cults and how they brainwash members. Then he spent several weeks holed up in the bookstore, reading all the information he could get his hands on.  
During this time Crowley was taking a six-month nap, so though he missed him, Aziraphale was glad to have time for research. It was a difficult six months, especially since Aziraphale didn’t have a counselor or therapist he could talk to.  
Once Crowley woke up, he called Aziraphale and asked if he wanted to go to lunch. Aziraphale was happy to hear from him but nervous after dealing with the stress of healing and not talking to Crowley for six months.

They met for lunch at the Ritz and talked to just before the Ritz closed. Aziraphale made sure to leave the waiter a particularly large tip, and they drove back to the bookstore. After they settled down for a night cap, Aziraphale decided to tell Crowley what he had been doing while he was asleep.  
“After you went back to your flat to sleep, I was at wits’ end.” Aziraphale started, as Crowley took another sip of wine, “I knew Heaven was terrible, but I didn’t know what to do or where to go. I also still felt guilty about how I treated you.”

Crowley made a dismissive gesture with his wine glass, “Angel, I told you already that I forgive you. If you hadn’t toed the line, they may have tried to kill you sooner, when you were in your own body,” “I know dear, but I still felt that way. I hurt the most important person in Heaven, Hell and earth to me,” Aziraphale expressed. He then told Crowley about the research he had done after talking to Anathema and Madame Tracy. “This is the first time I ever truly realized I had a choice, that I could have free will as well,” Aziraphale explained, “That was the best thing you have done, dear, giving humans free will.” “Thank you, angel,” Crowley mumbled, blushing. It was one of that things that backfired, in the sense that it gave humanity freedom and choice, two very good things. Crowley used to fry to spin everything he did as evil and demonic, except the apple, which he still believed was the right thing to do. Aziraphale didn’t always agree with him, even though he gave Adam and Eve the flaming sword for protection.  
After that night they continued to meat up and talk for hours, telling stories, dining, visiting museums, going to the theater, just spending time together. It felt normal, but better because Aziraphale got to see Crowley more often, but also worse because the feelings were harder to hide.

The stress and uncertainty of the last two years have Aziraphale wandering if it was all worth it to try to hide his feelings. He was still terrified, but it wasn’t fair to Crowley to not let him know. If he wasn’t interested, Aziraphale would probably avoid him for a little while, but would eventually get over it, though he would still love Crowley. If, however, Crowley is interested and the relationship doesn’t work out, it would be harder to get back to a friendship. He was considering if he should say anything to Crowley about his feelings, when he heard the Bentley pull up outside. “Angel! Are you here?” Crowley called as he walked through the door. “In the backroom,” he answered. Crowley came in, wine in hand. “Hello dear, how are you?” Aziraphale asked, smiling as he miracled two glasses onto the table. “Got some Domaine Leroy Musigny,” Crowley replied. “That sounds lovely,” Aziraphale said. As Crowley recounted a story where he tricked a merchant into giving free food to the poor, Aziraphale watched him and thought how happy he seemed. It has been a long time since Crowley has been this happy or relaxed. He was happy to see Crowley happy, and would love to see Crowley happy for the rest of his life. 

“Woolgathering again, Angel?” Crowley inquired, breaking though his musings. “I’m just thinking,” he answered, gathering his courage, “that it has been a long time since I have seen you this happy, and…I hope to see you happy for the rest of your life.” “Ngk,” Crowley mumbled, trying to hide his blush, “That’s the sappiest thing I think you have ever said.” “Well, it’s true,” Aziraphale insisted, picking up his wine again, “You are the most important being to me. I know that I haven’t been good at showing it but,” he hesitated, “I love you very much.” “I know, you love everything, it’s part of being you,” Crowley said, offhandedly. “Not as much or as strong as I love you,” Aziraphale assured, leaning towards him. “I do love humanity and the earth, otherwise I wouldn’t have tried to stop the apocalypse, but I love you more. I wanted to go with you to Alpha Centuri, but I was afraid. Afterwards, I was happy when I thought you left because, at least you would be safe. You would survive the war, even if I or humanity didn’t.” Crowley stilled, not saying anything.

“Crowley,” Aziraphale pushed on, terrified of what that stillness meant, “I just wanted to let you know. I don’t expect anything to come of it. If it is too much or you don’t feel the same, we can pretend I didn’t say anything or I can leave London for…,” “No!” Crowley proclaimed, suddenly, seeming to come alive. He grabbed Aziraphale’s hand. “How long?” he asked, “How long have you loved me?” “Oh, it has been centuries, perhaps since Rome,” Aziraphale admitted, feeling hopeful. “Not as long as I have loved you, then,” Crowley smirked. “What?” Aziraphale exclaimed, surprised. “Angel, I have been in love with you since the wall,” Crowley answered, taking Aziraphale’s hand with both of his. “But we just met,” Aziraphale protested. “I fell in love with you the moment you said you gave your sword away. No one is as wonderful and as selfless as you. I fell even more in love with you when I realized how much of a bastard you are,” Crowley replied. Aziraphale hugged him and they shared a kissed. They held hands and smiled at each other. Aziraphale felt like he was flying again, for the first time since Eden. “Dearest,” he said, “we should celebrate.” “Let’s go to Rome,” Crowley suggested. “Rome?” he asked, surprised. “Yes, we can even get those disgusting oysters you like,” he smiled, pulling Aziraphale off the sofa, “I have a feeling that Rome is going to become one of my favorite places.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story published story on this website.
> 
> Check out my tumblr at pennedbybee@tumblr.com and my wordpress website at pennedbybee.wordpress.com for my non fanfiction writings.


End file.
